69
by Bloop-Beep-Boop
Summary: A lemon and lime smut between my two favorite characters. Isane and Hisagi. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL TO THE BEST SENSEI EVER TITE KUBO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Wow so uh…Hi? This is my ever first Fan-fic so take it easy on me okay? This Fan-fic is going to be on Bleach, Hisagi and Isane Lemons and Limes and all that good stuff. So I'm going to explain the characters and all that. I did a some research about them.**_

_**Hisagi: Male, age 22**_

_**Isane: Female, age 18, high school student**_

It was a beautiful snowy day for Kaukara town. The snow looked like a big white blanket on the ground. But for others it was hell for them well I mean the students for Kaukara high school. Two words: Mid-term Exams, Especially for Isane Kotestu.

She was rushing to get home because she spent all day at the library getting prepared for exams. She turned the corner and bumped into something Hard. She fell on the ground 'Ouch….what the heck was that' she turned her big gray eyes upon a large figure from her viewpoint. He had an olive tan, black as the night hair, razor sharp eyes, and a tattoo that had the number 69. 'Stop staring Isane and apologize!' she scrambled up with snow in her hair. She noticed that he had an empty cup of starbucks in his hand and she felt really cold all of a sudden.

He stuttered "I'm….I'm sorry!" His eyes widen for a bit

Isane looked down on her coat 'And this was my favorite coat too…' she smiled "Don't worry it's okay."

"No it's not okay, here my house is just the next turn, come with me so that you don't get a cold."

He took off his jacket and put it on her. A light blush came across her face. "No really it's really okay." She started to slip off the coat.

He put his hands on the coat. "No I insist.." she started to walking with him to his house. At first she thought it was going to be a small cozy house but it turns out it was a huge mansion. Her eyes in bewilderment as she saw how beautiful this house was, it looked like the fresh prince of Bel-air or something!

Soon they ended up in his house. The architecture was amazing, the stairs and rooms was beautiful.

He look at her, she was really beautiful she had long slender legs, silver hair, big gray eyes, and juicy cherry lips. Not to mention her breast was HUGE. ' Wait what the hell are you thinking she is still in high school!

"Uumm there is a shower on the second floor, I'll bring you some clothes to change in." he said nervously. She smiled

"Ok thank you very much."

She opened the door and looked around in the bathroom. It was very big. She bet she could fit her room in there. Isane started to strip off her clothes and adjusted the water. She hopped in the shower and let the hot water run thru her hair. After 20 minutes she got out and grabbed herself a towel. She waited for her clothes to get dry. 'Why did I have to wear my lace black panties today?' Blushing while she was thinking. Her cousin Rangiku got her this set from Victoria secret. Isane started putting on her black panties while the door knob turned.

Coming in the bathroom was Hisagi with a fresh white Blouse and grey shorts in his hands. He saw her beautiful body for about 5 seconds before closing the door. He face was red as a tomato when he closed the door.

Isane barely noticed when the clothes got there. She looked confused 'When did they get there?' she shrugged it off as she was putting on the white blouse. Isane looked at herself in the mirror. She sighed, 'I wish my breast was big as Rangiku….' they were only a C cup.

This time she actually saw the door knob turned but as soon as she walked towards it she slipped. She was expecting to feel a hard pain but didn't feel it at all.

"What the hell?..." he muttered under his breath. She was on top of him. They met eye to eye. Isane mellow eyes were awakening.

She felt something hard on her lower abdomen. Isane looked lost. 'Aahh this is!'

'Damn it she just had to come when I change in comfortable clothes.' You really have to give her credit. She looked like piece of art. His sharp eyes focused on her, the way she moved was beautiful.

Just a simple pull, one simple pull and their lips will crash together. I want to taste it, I want to hear every single moan and scream.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter: Things will fall easily.**_

Hisagi leaned closer just to get a taste of this beautiful goddess lips. Finally he tasted them. Isane a dark red came across her cheeks 'My…My first kiss!' Then he put his tongue and Isane did the same thing.

They were at war with each other, for some reason they would not give up. Hisagi tired of this weird position picked her up and carried her to the bed room. She was pretty light to carry.

They finally made it to the bedroom. He put her on the bed as he did that her boobs jiggling all over the place (Is this even freaking possible). Hisagi started grabbing her boobs. They were very hard to grasp. Isane started to moan, she felt the tears coming.

Hisagi slid off her black panties and threw them to the side. He started to rub her clitoris. "Aah please don't do that…" she was trying to get her voice under control.

Then it was just those words that turned him on 'wow….I'm really a sadistic bastard.' He took his finger that he was rubbing her clitoris and shoved it up there!

'I…I can't think!' she moan very loudly. Hisagi was actually enjoying this. After about 5 minutes putting his finger up there he took it out and licked it. Next he put his face near her opening. He breathed in it.

"No please don't!" Tear streams coming down her face.

'Shit…..' he just couldn't resist. His urges were intensified. He licked and devoured every part of her opening. Isane hands grabbed his hair. He ignored the tugs and pulls.

"Please….stop." Isane would not stop crying. Hisagi smirked he started unbuttoning the white shirt he gave her. Soon after getting frustrated with the buttons he just ripped them. Hisagi started biting on her ear.

"So how many men you've done it with? I'll take all the past and make it look like they were little kids to me." He took off his boxers and Isane little soft eyes grew bigger as she saw the size of his member. It was **huge; it looked like it could tear her apart.** "Well don't worry it'll be like losing your virginity all over again with me."

He positioned himself between her legs. "You will be my first…"Isane said seeing that she was crying again. He pushed it in. She screamed.

"Come on this can't be your first time losing your virginity?..." he smirked but as he pushed it in for a second time he noticed that it was too tight. "This is your first…..time."

"Okay I'll try to go easy.." he slid it out she screamed.

"Please…" Isane said in a begging voice.

"I want to hear, shout my name." he did a hard thrust into her.

She opens both of her eyes wearily with a few tears coming out of them.

"I don't even know your name." she said.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Shūhei Hisagi." He smiled. This made Isane cheeks even redder.

This time he did a hard thrust faster and faster.

"Shuhei!" her gray eyes widen with tears falling out.

Like I said before he is really turning into a sadist. This made him go even faster. Isane screams soon turned to moans and they went all night long.

6 am

A slender figure rose up from the bed. Her big gray eyes looked around 'Oh it's the weekend so I can go back to bed.' That's when it hit her like a ton of bricks. She spent the night over some stranger house last night and what is even worse is that she had sex with him. Isane turned her head to look at him. His face was peaceful. This made Isane blushed. She shook her head and went into the bathroom.

She started putting on her clothes and her boots then started heading out. She decided to leave a note for him then went out the door. Isane pulled out her phone dialing a number hoping for that person to answer the phone.

The phone kept ringing till finally it was answered. "Hello.." her sleepy woman answered the phone. 'Who the hell would call her at 6 o'clock in the morning? You've got to be fucking kidding me and it's the weekend!'

"Rangiku it's me." Isane felt the tears coming down her face.

Rangiku sat up in her bed. Her eyes wide awake now. "What is the matter Isane?"

"Can you just pick me up right now and I'll explain things from there." She wiped the tears from her face. Isane gave the address, in 15 minutes Rangiku came in her black BMW.

Isane hopped in and started explaining what happen from the time she bumped into Hisagi and now. Rangiku nodded her head and listen to everything she had to say.

"So….How was he like in bed!" Rangiku said cheerfully. Isane turned cherry red.

Ran smirked. "So I'm guessing he was an animal in bed and it was your first time too!" Isane bent her head down still with her cheeks burning.

"Can I ask you a favor Ran? Can you tell my mom I spent the night over your house?" Isane said nervously.

Ran looked surprised then smiled "Sure! After all the times you cover for me when you was little and I was spending the night of Gin's house." Ah the memories when she was 18 and lost her virginity to Gin. But now that she is 22 and married to him everything is pretty good in her life. She is vice-captain of the 10th division of Gotei corps. In their division they do car manufacturing. Their cars were pretty known all over the world and they did the BMW, Mercedes, and Cadillac's. But back to the present she has to give Isane advice because she was in her position too.

"Alright how about we go back to my apartment, go back to sleep because I didn't go to sleep till 2 o'clock last night, and I need my beauty sleep." Rangiku yawn after that.

"Okay…" Isane said looking guilty. 'I wonder did he notice that I'm gone.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright next chapter, I think I'm gonna call this:**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Please help me get 20 reviews! **_

Hisagi pov

Hisagi woke up with a cool breeze on his face. 'What time is it?' He turns to the left to see that his beautiful goddess is gone. He touched the other side of the bed rapidly 'Where….where has she gone!'

All of a sudden he hears the doorbell. 'Maybe that's her!' He jumps out of bed and runs downstairs. 'Whoa slow down….Act cool.' He turns the doorknob to see it's those bastards at the door. Why did it have to be them?

"Go home." Hisagi said closing the door. A foot stopped it.

"Aaawww don't be like that Hisagi." said a man with red hair in a ponytail.

"Ugh not today Renji, Kira, Ikkaku, Yumichaka, and Iba before I –" hisagi suddenly gets pushed over.

"Wow this is truly beautiful day." Yumichaka says as look into the mirror in the bathroom. "I am truly beautiful."

Kira goes into Hisagi refrigerator. "You should really think about restocking up on your food Hisagi-san." He comes out of the refrigerator with a doughnut in his mouth.

A vein popped out of Hisagi's forehead. "Renji don't look through my phone without permission, Iba quit taking my alcohol, Yumichaka quit hogging the bathroom, Kira get your own food, and Ikkaku why are you touching my sword?"

They all looked confused. Then they all smiled except Hisagi. "Because it's fun messing with you."

'I am going to kill all of them one day.' Hisagi sighed "Whatever."

Just as Yumichaka looked down his eyes widened with amazement. "I-I-I-I-I-I-Ikkaku look….. at this-is." He just couldn't believe this.

"Huh? What is it?" Suddenly his eyes widen with amazement. They both curled up in a devious smile.

"Oh Hisagi-san~~~~" They sanged as they skipped in the kitchen.

Suddenly Hisagi felt a cold chill like something bad was going to happen. He didn't know what was going to happen but he knew it was he was going to need asprin after this.

"So~~~ did you meet anybody new yesterday?" said Ikkaku with a huge grin on his face with his hands behind his back.

"No, now what are you two dumbasses up to?" Hisagi said Getting agitated already.

"Specifically a woman…?" Yumichaka look down at his shoes then up at Hisagi.

"No and what are you talking about?"

"Just tell us the truth. You had a woman over last night didn't you?" Ikkaku and Yumichaka said together. Iba looked up from pouring sake, Kira turned his head to Hisagi looking confuse, and Renji looked up from the basketball game.

"No I didn't have a woman over last night." Hisagi said it coldly and loudly.

"YOU LIAR AND WE HAVE PROOF!" in their hands was black lace bra and thong. They shoved it in his face as Hisagi took a second to realize what they have found.

That's when everyone in the house saw it. Boy did Hisagi have some explaining to do.

"I…I uh….." Hisagi face was red as a tomato. He was just too embarrassed to explain to them.

"HAHAHAHA Hisagi finally brought home a woman since like what…..two years!" Renji was dying of laughter. He was actually pretty happy for ever since **Kazeshini **left.

"Yeah good for you Hisagi-san." Kira said with a smile.

"What's her name, how do she look like, is she good in bed?!" Iba kept asking curious to find out what she is like. 'Who am I kidding if she has a rack like that I'm pretty sure I don't need to worry about her face!'

Isane pov

Back at Rangiku's place Isane was putting on a pair of extra clothes that Rangiku gave her. As soon as she left took off her clothes she noticed that her underwear was missing. 'Dang it I left it over…Shuhhei house.' She felt like she was going to cry again. She shook her head 'No I mustn't."

After getting dress in a pair black leggings and black loose t-shirt she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room where she sat on a red couch waiting politely for Ran-chan. She looked at the clock on her wall; it's only 10:30. Suddenly Rangiku walked in with a black tank top and black leggings then plopped on the couch.

"Hmmm…" Rangiku narrowing her eyes at Isane.

"Um…what is it Ran-Chan?" Isane said smiling nervously.

Rangiku stretched out her beautiful arms and grabbed Isane boobs. "Isane when did your boobs get so big!" laughing while groping hard.

"Ouch…Ouch…Ouch…Rangiku that hurts!" said Isane squirming around.

They both fell off the couch and they started laughing. "Ok…so what did he look like?" Rangiku leaned in close.

Isane swallowed hard "Well….He has shiny black hair, he has a tattoo of 69 on his face, and he has razor sharp eyes that can pierce a soul if he wanted to. But he's really sweet and kind." Isane blurted out.

"Hmm…" He sounded really familiar to her but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe her captain will know! As soon as she said those words her cellphone started ringing. It was no other than her captain Hitsuguya himself.

Rangiku picked up the phone "Hello?"

"MATSUMATO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE AT 8:00!" Captain Hitsuguya raged on the phone.

"Eh? But it's supposed to be my day off." Rangiku had a way with words.

"I DON'T CARE AND WHERE ARE THOSE DOCUMENTS FOR THE NEXT MEETING TOMMARROW!"

"Oh…um…uh-oh captain my battery is dead bye!" Rangiku said quickly.

"MATSU-"then the line was cut off.

"So how about this we go shopping for some new clothes and more bras and thongs since you have a new friend." She nudged Isane.

Isane turned a dark red. 'This is so embarrassing!'

Hisagi Pov

After a few hours of serious explaining to do to Kira, Yumi, Ikkaku, Renji, and Iba they finally left. By that time he was done explaining it was 9:00 pm. They asked him to go to the bar with them and meet some new ladies but he turned down the offer. All he wanted to do was smoke a pack of cigarettes and lay down. He took his black bently to the store. He got the pack of cigarettes and started up the engine as it roared when speed down the street. Suddenly he sees a flash of silver strands of hair.

'No that couldn't be her, could it be her?' He stopped slowly. He watched the long silver figure get out of a black Mercedes. She had pale translucent skin, with long beautiful legs. You would think she would be a super model you have to give her credit. Then the black Mercedes pulled off and that's when he noticed that she had a whole bunch of bags in her hand. Hisagi could make out the some of the names on the bags. Michael Kors, Coach, Dianne Von furstenburg, Kate spade, Marc Jacobs, and many more. She turned around and grabbed the key to the house and put it in the lock. Hisagi took a big gulp 'It's now or never.' He got the car and started walking towards her.

Isane pov

'Wow we did **a lot of shopping. **Well what do you expect when you have a cousin that is a shopaholic.' She sighed as she put the key in the door of her home. She twisted the doorknob as she walked inside. Suddenly she felt somebody's presence behind her. She raised her fist as she was going to punch the person but the person caught it. As she opened one of her close eyes it was that guy!

Hisagi pov

Hisagi caught a tiny fist in his hands. Her eyes were shut tight but when she finally opened them her eyes was full of shock.

Isane pov

'I can't believe it….WHAT'S HE DOING HERE!' Her face turned a light pink when she noticed her fist is still in his hands. He was griping her fist softly. His hands were rough against her skin.

"Uh….ummm…..what are you doing here?" Isane stuttered. To be honest her whole body has been aching from last night. It was hard to look him in the eye.

Hisagi let out a sigh who could blame her for what he did. He practically raped her. "I'm sorry all the trouble I caused you last night, I probably should not have done that. Anyway all I came here was to tell you I was sorry." His eyes were very soft.

He let go of her hand and started walking out the door. That's when she grabbed his hand back.

"It's ok besides I think you should stay the night because there is a snowstorm out there." She pointed to where his black bently was. It was covered in snow. Actually it looked like it was covered in a white blanket and so was everything else.

He hesitated. Then he grabbed her hand back. Her god mother left a note on the fridge. 'Dear Isane, me and Kotetsu went to her championship games in Arizona. I trust you enough to leave you alone in the house. Rangiku will do every day check-ups. We should be coming back Next Friday. Love, Unohana.'

Hisagi closed the door and took off his shoes. Isane took off her jacket revealing her big boobs in black see through shirt (with no bra).

"Um where is the bathroom." He asked politely. Isane just got done taking off her boots as she rose up, her boobs followed.

Isane pointed left "It's up the stairs then make a left turn." She smiled faintly.

He smiled back "Thank you." He headed up the stairs and made a left turn in a regular sized bathroom.

A few moments later he left the bathroom. He went downstairs to the smell of green tea. Hisagi found Isane in the kitchen pouring the tea in the cups. She picked up the tray and was heading over to Hisagi. But of course she is really clumsy so she she stumbled on her toes and poured green tea over Hisagi. She landed on top of him while his shirt was soaking wet. 'This seems kind of Déjà vu?' They both thought at the same time.

Isane had to register what just happen. "Oh I'm sorry, um you're just going to have to take a shower." She got up and offered Hisagi a hand. 'Well what could possibly go wrong?' Hisagi thought. He headed upstairs and turned on the water. Then he stripped his clothes and hopped in.

Isane knocked on the door gently "Um Shuhhei-san I brought you a towel and some clean clothes if you needed some." she put the towel and clean clothes by the sink.

"Oh thank you Isane." He ranged out from the shower.

Suddenly Isane heard someone coming up the stairs. A soft knock was on the bathroom door. Hisagi couldn't hear it because he was in the shower.

It was Unohana. 'I thought she'd be gone for a week.'

"Isane, I forgot my phone and charger. I'm coming in to get it." Unohana was turning the door knob. What was Isane supposed to do?! There was only one thing she could do. She hopped in the shower with her clothes on. Hisagi much to his dismay she put her soft hands over his mouth.

The hot water was getting on her black t-shirt so you could **really see her breast. **The black shirt looked a wet blanket over her body. Hisagi blushed.

Unohana walked in with a black business suit and skirt. Her long black hair that is usually in a French braid is now let loose and down. She walked in the bathroom and grabbed her charger that was plugged in the wall. "Isane, are you sure that you don't want to go with us to Kotestu championship game. We still have room for one more companion."

"Uh.. It's ok Unohana-san I can do fine by myself!" Isane said nervously. 'Oh God what if she comes inside! I will be in so much trouble if she comes in let alone Shuhhei-kun!'

"Okay then I will be going. Be good Isane." Unohana closed the bathroom door and walked down the stairs. Her heels clacked every single move she took. Then the clacking stopped and you could hear a Nissan car engine being start up and then speeds off.

Hisagi didn't even paid attention to the lady named Unohana. He was focusing on Isane body movements. The way she moved, flinched, or shift. Isane slid her hand off of Hisagi and for a moment they stared at each other.

Then Isane started talking "Oh uh sorry about that." She smiled faintly and was going to head out the shower but was pulled back by something. It was heavy and strong. When she turned to look at it, it was none other Hisagi. His arms were around her waist and he was breathing down her neck.

"Let's play…again." He looked in her eyes and saw some hesitation. 'It's impossible. You are my lover, my woman, my life. Without you I don't know if could live!?' Hisagi thought. It's as though his eyes said everything he was thinking.

Isane turned a dark red. Then she pulled him to her room. That's when the games begun.

Next morning Hisagi woke up looking for his beautiful goddess. He turned his left and saw her there. She had a peaceful look on her face as her silver hair slid on her forehead. That's when he got up and cooked breakfast.

After 30 minutes Isane came down stairs in a big white button up blouse, nothing else. Hisagi felt a presence near and immediately he became alert. Then his facial expression softens when it was Isane.

"Are you hungry? Here eat some food." He pushed a plate of bacon, eggs, and waffles to her.

"Um thank you." After she ate her food she put her head down on the table. "Thanks for the meal I'm really tired."

"Then you should go back to sleep." Hisagi said worried.

"No it's fine and plus after that great breakfast I had I'm not really tired."

Hisagi pulled her to the couch where she started to move around trying to get comfortable that's when Hisagi whispered "Relax."

She did what she was told and that's when Hisagi spoke "Well it's time for me to eat." Isane was confused.

"Eat what?" Isane with a curious look on her face, she looked in Hisagi face to see he has a smirk on his face. That's when he stuck two fingers up her clitoris. He moved it all around in there and Isane went from a gasp to a moan. That's when he pulled out the two fingers and licked it. Isane moans got even higher two fingers on each hand into her clitoris.

"Aahhh …." Isane moaned loudly at him. She knew there was no way she could stop him.

Hisagi smirked again "Hey now you are a woman so I will need you to pronounce your words." He then did a circle movement in her clitoris than that's when Isane screamed.

"I want more!" He then took out all of his fingers and licked them all. Hisagi stared at her puppy dog eyes it was like they were saying "Please no more.

He didn't hesitate to put his head in her clitoris and started to lick and devour it. Isane again moaned loudly.

After that, he was now laying on top of her. He started to stroke her long beautiful long legs. Isane was trying to control her voice.

Hisagi smiled "That was a good breakfast don't ya think." Isane smiled faintly.

"Sure." That's when Hisagi got up and position himself between Isane legs.

"But I'm still hungry." Hisagi smiled.

"Uh….." Isane smiled awkwardly at him.

That's when Hisagi took of his boxers still smiling and pushed his dick in Isane hard. She screamed. He was still smiling. He kept doing that over and over and she moaned Hisagi name.

**Wow the longest chapter I ever did! Yeah I know probably did a suckish job on this but oh well. Anyway unless I get at least 3 reviews I'm not gonna write another chapter.**


End file.
